Hikari's Dream!
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Requested by (Hikari.Glaceon.Hime.1993) Hikari wants to tell Sasuke she's in love with him. She wants to live peacefully with him, she wants to have a peaceful romantic date with him on a free vacation while Sasuke seems to have other plans in mind. Hikari x Sasuke [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

This is the FIRST Chapter of a request by ( .Hime.1993) Thanks for being so patient with me!

* * *

This tree is tall, very, very tall.

"Hold on! I'm coming to save you Poochie!,"

"Hikari, be careful!,"

"I will," She slowly grabbed the trunk of the tree as she eased over the branch to the whimpering puppy_. 'I want to know how a puppy got up in a tree,'_ She asked herself getting closer and closer to the small puppy. It's whimpering turned into squealing as hit squeezed the branch. As it's small paws slipped off the branch it fell. Without hesitation Hikari jumped from the branch and managed to quickly grab the puppy.

"Hikari!," Sakura and Naruto shouted as they watched their friend fall from the tree.

Bam~!

~Sasuke's POV~

"Mmm…I'm late," He walked towards the training grounds. "Hikari! Be careful," Sasuke looked up. His friend was easing her way up a tree. "What the hell is she-,"

The sound of whimpering caught his ear and he the noticed the small cat hanging for it's life. Sasuke growled and hurried to the scene.

"That idiot!,"

"Hikari!," She was falling. His heart clenched as he got closer and closer. Sasuke ran and slide towards the falling girl. He opened his arms and caught her.

~ 3rd POV~

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!,"

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking? That was dangerous,"

"I know…but the puppy,"

"It's a cat!,"

"Is it?," She glanced at the small animal in her arms. It gently licked her chin. She giggled. It was indeed a cat. It's long tail and point shaped ears and stripped gray fur. "An besides I couldn't use any jutsu with my hands,"

"That's not the point!," Sasuke was furious. He could have been blowing steam out of his ears if that were possible.

"Hikari! You're sitting on Sasuke!," Sakura screamed. The two realized their position quickly. Hikari was sitting on Sasuke's lap with her legs on either side on his torso and his hands on her hips and gripping them roughly. Sasuke's face flushed and he quickly stood up and she fell on her butt. "Well I should go get you checked out anyway kitty,"

Sasuke turned to her quickly. "Did you even hear what I said?,"

"Yes," She said standing up. "But I still don't see why your upset Sasuke,"

"Hikari-,"

"Okay let's go kitty," Sasuke sighed. "There really is no getting to you is there-,"

"Sasuke, you'll come to right, you did save kitty too," She smiled at her friend. Sasuke couldn't help but sighed again and followed her. "Fine,"

"But Sasuke what if Master Kakashi comes?!," Sakura shouted. "Tell him I'll be back,"

"It's just a sprained ankle," The vet said closing the cage to cat's room. "I'm so glad,"

"Thank you for bringing her in, she'll find a home soon,"

"That's great," Hikari smiled at the cat. "I'll see you around,"

"Let's go now," Sasuke said grabbing her forearm. Hikari turned to the woman and waved her good-bye. She turned to Sasuke's grip on her arm. Her cheeks tinted a little.

"Sasuke…," She stopped and he turned to her. "Thanks for saving me earlier,"

"…You don't have to thank me, just be more careful and think before you save someone," His hand lifted up to and he gently rubbed her head. "Alright?,"

She felt her blush brighten. "Yes,"

'His hand is warm and really gently, it's nice'

She let herself feel the gentle hand.

"Let's head back," He dropped his hand and she felt the warmth disappear. "Al-alright!,"

"OOOOHHH! Lucky, Lucky couple!," A loud woman screamed. They turned to the shrill voice of a woman who was dressed up as gypsy. "Us?," Hikari pointed a herself and the woman nodded. "I saw you two looking so lovey dovey from a mile away," She laughed. "I have a present for you come closer to my booth,"

Hikari hurried over as Sasuke slowly followed her. "I'm giving you two…a present,"

"A free present, it's our lucky day Sasuke!," Hikari squealed. "An all expenses' paid trip to a hot springs, for couples!,"

"A hot springs! Thank you! Oh but wait-,"

"The heavens told me,"

"Huh?,"

"You two were meant for each other from the moment you were born,"

Hikari felt her blush rushing back to the center of her face. "But Sasuke and I-,"

"Oooh! Even your names are compatible, Sasuke and Hikari, they both have six letters," Hikari let out a small chuckle. "A free trip huh?,"

"Hikari let's go, we're not even a couple," Sasuke began to walk away. "I guess he's right," Her face fell a bit. "I heard there's a lake that grants a wish at midnight, there's always a full moon at that lake,"

"I'll take the free trip then," Sasuke turned to her. "Hikari, it's for couples only,"

"Well I can always ask someone else to come with me," She said picking up the two tickets and thanked the woman. "I can Naruto,"

Sasuke's brow twitched. '_Naruto? Why him?' _

Hikari smiled up at him. "The trip is one night only, I really want to go see the full moon and make a wish,"

"A wish?,"

"Yep! Even if it's just a short time, I want to see it,"

"I'll…go..,"

"Sasuke? Did you say something?," They stopped walking and Sasuke covered his face.

"Yes…I said, I'll go with you,"

"You changed your mind?! Oh! Thank you Sasuke!," She grabbed his forearms and smiled up at him. "We have to pack, we should leave soon,"

"Alright! I'll go pack right away, I'm so excited, It'll be just the two of us?,"

With that Hikari rushed past Sasuke and ran towards her home. Leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Humming gently as she placed some clothes into her back pack. "I can't wait, It's been so long since I had a vacation, And it's with Sasuke….," Hikari's heart began to pound loudly. "…I'll be alone…With Sasuke…I wasn't thinking about this earlier," She cupped her burning face.

"….Maybe I should cancel…,"

~Knock Knock~

"Ah! That's Sasuke!," She nearly leaped out of her skin. "Coming!," Quickly standing to her feet she hurried to the door. She swung the door open, her face still a hint of pink.

"Hikari!," Sasuke shouted. She gasped as Sasuke pushed her inside and pushed her into her home. "Put some clothes on!," He shouted his body facing the door.

She blinked a few times before looked down and covering her body. "Excuse me!," Snatching a her clothes off the floor she ran into the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed and stared down at her bags. '_It's like she's thinks she's moving,' _Sasuke smiled as he saw her home covered with clothes and all her other items.

"Sa-Sasuke…You didn't have to come get me, we could've met at the gate,"

"…No it's fine, It was on my way anyway," He said walking towards the bathroom door. Sasuke tapped it gently with his knuckles. "Hurry and get dressed so we can go,"

"I'm coming!," She shouted and the door open. Hikari was hurryingly putting her hair up gently. "I hope the hot sprigs will be nice," She chimed.

"Are you ready Sasuke?!,"

"Un…Yeah,"

"Okay let's make sure we got everything okay?,"

"…,"

"Money? Check,"

"Extra clothing? Check,"

"Hikari,"

"Yes?," She looked up at Sasuke. Startled by the face he was making. "You look different," He was probably referring to how her hair was pinned up to a neatly tied bun and her bangs were moved further to the side of her face.

"Ha-ha, well your used to seeing me in my uniform so-,"

"Yeah I guess that's it," He stepped in. Sasuke pulled his blue collar up to his cheeks and sunk his head inside a little, like a small turtle.

Hikari smiled and giggled, imagining Sasuke is such a manner. "Well, I'm set to go,"

"Yeah, let's go,"

~!The Couples Hot Springs!~

The sign was huge with blinking lights. The outside of the hot springs was huge and quite nice but the inside…

Crash!

"Sir, please keep it down, your scaring some of the other guest,"

"What cha' say lady!," Shouted a large muscular man sitting at a table with three other men.

"Um…Never mind," She whimpered and hurried back into her kitchen.

The men let out a n evil laugh and they watched her leave.

Sasuke was quickly dragged by the hand through the town. "Sasuke! Please hurry I can't wait,"

"Hikari, if your keep pulling my arm your going to pull it out of it's socket, and slow down we have all weekend,"

Hikari turned to him with a stern look. "Sasuke! I want to spend as much time with you as possible!,"

Sasuke sighed and picked up his pace. "Alright, alright!,"

Crash! "Ah!,"

A smaller waitress was tripped onto the floor. Throwing all of her meals onto the ground. Several groups of people grumbled and began to leave the hot springs restaurant.

The men of course just laughed as the waitress picked up the food that was spilled.

Sasuke entered the restaurant with Hikari close behind him.

'It's pretty empty, not very common for a hot

springs' Sasuke noted. Excitedly Hikari hurried into the restaurant. "Hikari! Slow down!,"

Before she could stop her sandal slipped on the food and spilled drinks on the ground.

"Aaaaah!,"

Sasuke sighed and turned to his friend. "That's why you should-,"

"Let go of me!," Once again several men sitting at the booth grabbed onto Hikari's wrist.

"Let go huh? Sorry sweetie, but you just spilled our drinks,"

Hikari blinked and looked at the men. They were glaring and covered with alcohol.

"I'm sorry,"

"At least your cute," One of them stated.

Sasuke nearly grinded his teeth and he walked up to her and grabbed the mans wrist. "He apologized so let go,"

"You little shit! Who do you think your talking too?," Sasuke slowly turned his gaze toward the men.

"Sasuke…Wait, I can take are of this on my own," Hikari quickly stated.

Sasuke kept looking on with a heated expression. The men released her wrist and they all stood from their seats.

"Hikari, step back,"

"Sasuke wait!,"

One of them pulled out a dagger. She frowned and bit her lip. '_This is dangerous, I could swipe them out quickly if\-'_

Before she could do or say anything Sasuke had attacked.

"No!,"

* * *

The next chapter will be uploaded later, please be paitent and wait. ^.^

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Before she knew it, Sasuke had finished them off easily. He didn't even break a sweat. The men whimpered, they hurried out of the inn without looking back.

The Inn keeper came from the back of the room with a large smile on his face. "Thank you, those gangs have been running this town ever since they arrived," His wife smiled and bowed. "Please stay at our Inn, your meals of course, will be free,"

**Lucky! **

"You mean it? Oh thank you so much!," Hikari sparkled at the idea of having a nice meal with Sasuke again. That and she was looking forward to the hot springs.

Hikari wrapped her self in nothing but a towel. Her black hair was down and she put her robe into the locker. She turned to the large curtain that led to the large hot springs. Excited she hurried inside, she gasped when she locked eyes with Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing in here?,"

"What are you talking about it's a mixed bath,"

"Mixed?!,"

"Yeah, it's for couples remember? Don't worry I was just as surprised as you were,"

"But…,"

"Just hurry up in get in before someone sees you," Hikari felt her face turning red. "But…We're both naked…and I'm not sure I'm-,"

"Hikari, I'm covered in a towel so it's fine," That reassured her, somehow. "Alright," She sighed and walked slowly into the hot water. She came over and sat next to Sasuke. She blushed, even though she could see his chest it was pretty masculine.

"Are you really okay with this?,"

"Yeah it's fine you wanted to go with me, so I came," She smiled. "I'm glad you came, how about we go do something else later?,"

"Sure,"

"Okay, How about we go star gazing and the new can go visit the petting zoo they have set up," He turned to her and gave her a wide smile. "Your excited aren't you?," Hikari's blush returned. Fearing Sasuke would see it she subconsciously she went underwater. This time it was Sasuke turn to blush. He pulled her back up and shouted. "What the hell are you doing?,"

"I'm sorry, I got-unn," Her vision spun and she fell on him.

"Hi-Hikari?! You idiot!,"

Sasuke fanned her face with the paper fan. She sighed. "I'm so sorry Sasuke," He sighed, "Just be careful,"

"I know and I wasn't trying to peek at you or anything, I'm sorry,"

"It's fine Hikari, I heard you the first twenty times," She kept fanning the girl as she stared at the ceiling. "Sasuke…,"

"What is it?," She blushed again. "Will you go to the lake with me?,"

"A lake?,"

"Yeah, this village has a lake, I heard it's something special so I wanted to go with you,"

"I thought you wanted to do all those other things,"

"I…Well I did but after hearing that rumor about the lake I wanted to go see it,"

"Rumor?," She turned over and he stopped fanning her. _'I can't tell him…It's too embarrassing,' _She bit her lip and sat up. "I'll go change okay," She hurried out the room and into the bathroom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. _'What's she up too?'_

Hikari clenched her kimono, she brought it from home and she wanted to wear in when she kissed Sasuke. The lake of this village was a lake for couples or those in love. Once you kiss at midnight at the lake you'll be with that person forever. Hikari swallowed the lump in her throat and sighed. She put on her bravest face and began changing her clothes.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair as he waited for Hikari to come out of the bathroom. "Hikari, if you don't come out soon you'll miss the fireworks," Sasuke shouted from the other room. "I'm coming!," She hurried out of the room, Sasuke blushed a bit when she came out. Her kimono was a soft blue with pink petals dancing on her sleeves. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun and a blue ribbing around it. "Sasuke? Sasuke? Are you ready?,"

He shook his head and smiled. "Ready?,"

"Yes," He held out his hand and took Hikari's hands into his. Hikari forced her blush back and clenched her fist with her other free hand. How badly she wished this would last forever.

Hikari's eyes lighted up like a child in a toy store when she saw the stalls selling toys and food. "Sasuke! Let's go win prizes to take back home to everyone," She squealed dragging him by his hand. Sasuke watched the excited girl smile at him and hurry off to the nearest stall. "Ah! Gold fish scooping!,"

"Hikari, don't get it if you aren't going to take care of it," Hikari made a whining noise and turned to him. "I'll take good care of them," Sasuke sighed and watched her pick up a scooper from the man and gave the tank a look of determination. Sasuke couldn't help but begin to smile he watched her struggle several times before finally grabbing a bright goldfish. "Sasuke! I did it!," She shouted excitedly,

"Congrats miss," The man said handing her a bag of water to put her goldfish in. "On to the next one!," He had never seen her like this, extremely hyper active and loud, he just followed her silently, with a small smile on his face.

They ended up at a sumo wrestling stand, there was a match between two large men. The crowd cheered as the smaller male pushed his opponent out of the ring with large force. A ring announcer stepped up. "Any challengers out there?!," Hikari turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke would you like to have a go?,"

He wrinkled his nose and raised an eyebrow. "Like I'd ever,"

Hikari raised her hand. "I'll go-," Sasuke immediately wrapped his arm around her neck and dragged her away from the crowd. "Are you stupid?! You'll get hurt up there,"

"It's fine right? I can take him," She turned to the stage with another stronger look of determination and pounded her chest a few times with her goldfish in her hand. "Hikari, let's just go somewhere else,"

"Oh but…," He began to walk away and she hurried after him. Another stall caught her eye. "Sasuke, there's a karaoke place here?,"

"You want to sing, yeah," He gave her a displeased look.

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the couch and looked through the menu. "Hikari, eat before we leave alright,"

"Yes," She scrolled through the list of songs on the large TV and she smiled as she finally found one she liked.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the menu. He perked up when she started to sing.

Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de  
Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan dayo ne  
Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
Dare no mono demo nai yo  
What's going on, What's going on?

Chiisai koro ni egaiteta  
Naritai jibun ni naru tame ni  
Nani shite nani wo mireba ii notte  
Mayocchau toki mo aru yo ne dakedo

(Anytime) Kitto ima daijina mono  
(Anytime) Sore wa koko ni aru kara  
(Anytime) Kowagaranaide sono mama

Ikou shinjite

Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de  
Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan dayo ne  
Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
Dare no mono demo nai yo  
What's going on, What's going on?

Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it!  
Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e  
Biru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo  
Mitsukaru yo kitto  
Jibun wo ugokasu nanika

Kotae no nai michi ga tsuzuku  
Sore demo akirame kirezu ni  
Nandomo ochikonde naitatte  
Mada hashiri tsuzuketai no

Dakara

(Anytime) Fuyashi namida nagashitemo  
(Anytime) Itsumo soba ni iru kara  
(Anytime) Tanoshimu koto wasurezu ni

Ikou shinjite

Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de  
Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan dayo ne  
Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
Dare no mono demo nai yo  
What's going on, What's going on?

Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it!  
Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e  
Biru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo  
Mitsukaru yo kitto  
Jibun wo ugokasu nanika

Nanimo nai ichinichi nante nai  
Onaji you ni me ga sameta toshitemo  
Furikae naita iru  
Jibun wo shinjite

Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de  
Rakuna michi wo susumu no wa kantan dayo ne  
Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
Dare no mono demo nai yo  
What's going on, What's going on?

Sasuke watched her face light up t o the music, she looked like she was having a lot of fun. With this he felt his smile form again.

Kawatteku narenai jikan naka de  
Mienaku naru mono mo aru, wakatteru kedo  
Demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
Zenryoku de susumanakya  
What's going on, What's going on?

Hey, hey, hey I think U can do it!  
Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e  
Biru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo  
Mitsukaru yo kitto  
Jibun wo ugokasu nanika

The music faded away and she turned to Sasuke. "Would you like to sing Sasuke?," He first words would have be no, but he got up slowly and took the microphone from her hands. He picked a song he was familiar with and began to sing.

'_Ah, I love this song'_

to onaji yo ni akeru door  
Kobore dasu hizashi ni makenai yo  
Kaban kara toridashita headphone  
Right Left nagareru oto ni norou oh

Don'na shuchueshon de mo  
Hanareyashinai  
Tonari de hohoemu no sa  
Sono kata daite

I' ll keep you hypnotized  
Don'na toki demo boku ga  
Utsushidashite ageru sa  
Kakegae nai merodi ga  
Afure dasu paradise?

Kanjo no nami o norikonashite  
Kontororu shiyou kimi no oto o  
Kanadeta azayakana colourful world  
Nukedasenai yo tsuite oide oh

Kimi o shireba shiru hodo  
Hika rete iku yo  
Mada mita koto nai keshiki  
Issho ni mitai no sa

I' ll keep you hypnotized  
Hazukashi garanaide sa  
Kono mama I' ll make you tripnotized  
Mi o makasete mireba  
Miete kuru paradise?

Motome au yo ni  
Karamiau mirai Koko ni shika nai shunkan o  
Ni-nin kanjite

I' ll keep you hypnotized  
Don'na toki demo boku ga  
Utsushidashite ageru sa  
Kakegae nai merodi ga  
Afure dasu paradise?

I' ll keep you hypnotized  
Hazukashi garanaide sa  
Kono mama I' ll make you tripnotized  
Mi o makasete mireba  
Miete kuru paradise?

'_Sa-Sasuke has ruined this song for me!,' _She said to herself. Sasuke put the microphone down and turned to her. She was forcing a smile and blushing. "What's with you,"

"No-nothing….," Hikari giggled and hid her face behind the menu. _'Sasuke's completely toned deaf!,'_

Hikari checked a clock in the town that stood over them. 11 O'clock. "Hey, Hikari…," Sasuke grabbed her wrist and began to walk towards a destination. "Wait Sasuke, We have to go this way to the lake," He ignored her and took her to a place where she saw a bunch of light shining over a large lake with people sitting in boats. "Sasuke?," He didn't answer her until they got to the dock where a man was renting boats.

"I want to rent a boat and buy a lantern,"

"Just the two, alright, have fun," He gave Sasuke a boat for two and a single latter. He hoped in and turned to a confused Hikari. "Come," Sasuke said holding his hand out. Hikari thought about the lake and slowly took his hand and sat down inside the boat. "Sasuke? What are we doing," He rowed the boat to the center of the lake. "Sasuke, so what are we doing? I thought we were going to the lake?,"

"Hikari, I know why you wanted to go to the lake," She blushed and clutched the bag where her goldfish swam in circles. "I over heard a bunch of girls talking about it at the inn," He stopped rowing and pulled himself closer to where she sat. "Hikari, instead of making a wish, tell me what you want," He picked up the lantern. "But that's," He interrupted her and held the lantern in front of him. "You were smiling and laughing a great deal today, you were having a lot of fun and this is actually the most I've seen you smiling," Sasuke took the top off the lantern and took a small inhale and lit the lantern. "Here, if you want to make a wish that badly, make one with me," She took it in her hands and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, will you…stay with me?,"

Sasuke put his hand under hers and they lifted the lantern together and it flew into the sky.

"I will stay with you until the very end,"

They watched it fly into the beautiful starry sky with hundreds of other lanterns. Hikari smiled at the lantern, somehow it stuck out from all the others in her eyes.

After a few minutes Hikari and Sasuke fell over when the boat suddenly hit the shore. Hikari saw her goldfish fly away and land into the river. She was more dazed as she saw Sasuke laying on top of her. Sasuke sat up quickly when their eyes met. "Are you okay?," She simply nodded as he helped her up. He got out of the boat first and gently helped her out. Hikari tripped when her sandal got stuck between a few rocks and it was her turn to fall on top of Sasuke, they fell with a soft thud. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke," She was surprised to see Sasuke gently smiling at her. Hikari felt his hands wrap around her waist, Sasuke grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down to meet his lips. Hikari's body froze up as she felt him kissing her, after a few more gentle kisses Hikari began kissing him back, Sasuke rolled over on top of her suddenly. His kisses quickly became intense when his buried his head into her neck. Hikari felt his hands slowly caressing her waist through her kimono. He reached behind her and untied her sash. She instantly covered her body when her kimono slowly opened. He removed her hands. "You're beautiful Hikari,"

"It's embarrassing," She whimpered, she didn't have a bra on, just underwear, Hikari darted her eyes away from his. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. Sasuke grabbed her breast and gently kneaded it. Hikari watch Sasuke as he had a relaxed expression on his face and he lovingly caressed her smooth skin. "Sasuke…," She moaned his name and smirked, this seems to make him happy and his hand leaving her breast and swiftly sunk into her white underwear. The sudden feeling of a finger pushing into her entrance made her arch her back off the ground and moan loudly. Sasuke skillfully inserted a second digit inside her now heated entrance. "Sasuke! How can you be so relax?," She whispered. This made him chuckle and he leaned over to her ear. "This is causing me a bit of a problem too," He said in a lustful voice and increased the pace with his fingers. Hikari felt herself coming into complete bliss and she moaned his name again. Hikari felt the pleasure suddenly disappear and looked up at Sasuke as he undid his robe. "Hikari, relax for a bit, I promise it won't feel this bad for long," Scared she took Sasuke hands in her as he positioned himself between her legs and kissed her neck again and sucked on the skin. Hikari moaned and felt something push inside her. Taken by surprised she let out a scream. Sasuke watched the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sasuke," She sobbed and he kissed her again. Hikari clenched onto his robe as he began his slow and gently thrust. Hikari pulled away from the kiss as one of Sasuke hands reached between them to play with her erect bud. Sasuke kept up the pace with his thrust. Hikari felt the pain beginning to disappeared and be replace with pleasure. Hikari heard the sound of loud fireworks going off and she opened her tightly shut eyes to see the beautiful colors. "Sa-Sasuke…The fireworks, they've gone off,"

He smiled. "Yeah, I know," Sasuke pressed his lips against her again and his tongue pushed past her lips. She moaned and he pulled his lips from her and kissed her shoulder and bite down on it. Hikari's voice picked up as his pace did. She felt heat pooling down on her. Sasuke felt her walls clamp down on him and took her breast into his mouth. Hikari put her finger in her mouth and gently bit down on it. "Sasuke! It's coming!," She said aloud. Sasuke lifted her legs up pushed himself in deeper and he moved a bit faster and faster until he heard her scream and he let himself release inside her. Sasuke collapsed on top of her. Hikari cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"You'll stay with me?,"

"I promise," She smiled at him, that innocent smile.

The next afternoon Hikari began packing her items. "You sure you don't want to stay another day?," Sasuke asked. "Yup! I just wanted to spend time with you alone is all,"

"Well the festival is still going on, you want to go to the haunted house we saw yesterday?," Hikari quickly turned to him. "Haunted house?,"

"Yeah…You aren't scared are you?,"

"I'm not, it's just…they really aren't my thing,"

"Hikari if your too scared we won't go,"

"I'm not scared, I'll prove it, we-we'll go," Sasuke sighed.

Hikari screamed and clung onto Sasuke arm. "Sasuke!,"

"Hikari, it's just a spider," He said watching the insect crawl away from them. "That's it I'm leaving!," she screamed running off into the dark. A man in a black cloak and bloody butcher knife let out a screeching sound. "Sasuke!," He walked over to her. She screamed as she ran into everything that frightened her. He smiled at her, he was going to deal with an adorable crybaby for the rest of his life. And he shrugged. _'This doesn't seem so bad' _He walked toward her and wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.


End file.
